Avatar: My own story
by ShadowMuncher
Summary: Aluri is a young Na'vi she is best friends with Neytiri and Tsu'Tey. Her mother is Tayra Mo'ats sister. Follow her story. First story go easy on me.


(I do not own anything in this story except for Aluri.

Thoughts 'like this'

English "Like this"

Na'vi _"Like this"_

Rain pitter-patterd on the leafs, the night sky shown around the forest making plants shine. The silence was cut off by a low painful moan. And then a new-born baby's cry. "She's beautiful Tarya." Mo'at smiled as she looked down at the baby. It's golden eyes staring back. Her tail swung back and forth and a soft giggle erupted from her. The mother; known as Tarya smiled "Thank you Mo'at." Normally Na'vi would call her Tsahik but Tarya and Mo'at had been friends for many years not only that but they were sisters. The young Na'vi tutee(female) stood by her side. "She's so small." Mo'at smiled down at her daughter "You were once this small as well, Neytiri." The young male stood at Neytiri's side looked down at the new baby "She seems squishy.." He mumbled being hushed by the Tsahik "hush Tsu'Tey.". The small group of Na'vis smiled as a Aktokirinia circled around the young 'evi (child). "I wish to name her Aluri." Tarya said exhausted. Mo'at smiled sadly "Bakteyo would have been proud of you Tarya." she said softly referring to the new baby's deceased father. Tarya smiled and looked at her baby "_Oel ngati Kameie _(I see you), little one."

The baby smiled up at her mother then looked at the two older Na'vi children. She giggled cheerfully. The rain picked up and The exhausted mother fell asleep with her baby in her arms. Aluri.

End of Prologue….

Neytiri and I sat side-by-side by the water's edge. I was busy braiding Neytiri's hair. "Why don't you ever braid your hair?" she asked. I smiled and shrugged "I'm not sure Neytiri I like it down better I guess." Neytiri and I were growing and fast. Now I was 15 seasons and Neytiri was 17 seasons. Tsu'tey was a season older then Neytiri. I sighed boredly and laid on my back staring up at the trees. Neytiri smiled and splashed water on me. I yelped and jumped at the chilly water. I giggled and splashed back at Neytiri. Soon we were soaking wet and shivering like crazy. I was happy now that Neytiri felt better -- she had known that one day she would take her Mother's place as Tshik. But she found out that she would become a mated pair with Tsu'Tey. She didn't like the idea, We were all friends since we were very tiny. I think she just cant get used to having to mate with Tsu'Tey. Though I hated to admit it I was rather jealous. I had lets say fallen for the developing warrior who was a Great hunter already. I didn't like to think about it so she pushed the thought from her mind. Neytiri sighed and leaned on my shoulder, "Soon we will get our Irkrans and we will fly together." I smiled and nodded "It will be fun." My stomach growled "Come Neytiri we should be getting back, it will be suppertime soon." We started to walk back and I began to think of my Pa'li (dire horse) she was fast but I wanted something else something bigger and faster, and stronger. My mind flickered to the Palulukan (Thanator big panther thingy Jake was being chased by) and denied the thought immediately; it was far to dangerous to even try to get close to one. Neytiri started to hum and I joined her singing the melody softly. Neytiri stopped and suddenly looked at me serious "Do you ever wish to have a mate?" She asked. I looked at her surprised and I felt a blush rise to my cheeks "I-I've never thought of it." I lied-I thought of it many times. But with the only Tutean (male) I could never be with. Neytiri smiled suddenly "Where here." She picked up her pace and I followed her. I was right, most of the people had already gotten there food and were eating it. Neytiri smiled and pulled me over to where her mother and father were eating. I felt uncomfortable to be sitting and eating with the Olo'eyktan and Tsahik. Even if it had been 15 years of doing so and Mo'at being My mothers sister. _"Oel ngati Kameie, Olo'eyktan, Tsahik" _(I see you Clan leader and Spiritual leader) _"Oel ngati kameie, Aluri" _They both greeted with smiles. Tsu'tey joined us after he came back from a hunting trip. _"Oel ngati Kameie Aluri." _He nodded towards me. He greeted the others and sat beside me and Neytiri I tried to avoid noticing the beating in my chest. I looked at my shoulder as I felt someone place there small hand on it. I saw Sylwanin Neytiri's younger sister.(older actually just changed it around for the story) _"Kaltxi, Nga-ru luf pom srack?" _(Hello, how are you?) Sylwanin smiled "Good, Mother says my training will start soon, Hurry up and get your Irkran I want you to be my teacher." Mo'at heard this I could tell because her ears twitched. I smiled and patted Sylwanin's head "Perhaps young one." Sylwanin sat beside me and ate some of the fruit that sat beside her.

….

After the food was finished the sky started to darken. Sylwanin was led by her mother to her hammock. I said goodbye to Neytiri and jumped into my hammock. I sighed. "sìltsan tirni" (good night) I turned to see Tsu'tey I smiled "Siltsan tirni, Tsu'tey." He smiled and I turned and the hammock and covered me.

…

I was woken by a very excited Neytiri. "What?" I asked sleepy. "Were going to get our Irkran's! You me and Tsu'tey!" I jumped up excited.

Eytukan lead us to the Thundering rocks. He wished us all luck. I was out of breathe by the time we got there. Eytukan stood in front of me "Aluri will go first." I stared at him for a moment and nodded. I walked passed Tsu'Tey and Neytiri. There were many Irkrans But none chose me and I did not chose them. I gasped as I saw a Black colored Irkran he had red eyes with a white mouth I hissed and he hissed back. I smirked 'Definatly mine' I jumped towards him and turned when he was not expecting it. He screeched as I grabbed on his Queue He writhed and jumped around until I made the Tsakeyu. "Stop!" He stopped immediately "You are now mine, I name you Dark." I climbed onto his back. "Fly straight." I whispered. Neytiri and Tsu'tey watched impressed. It was amazing to have the wind blow through my hair. I felt as if I had no care in the world. Dark squawked haplite he feeling it too. "Turn I want to see how Tsu'Tey and Neytiri Do." He landed a rock a little far off. I watched as Neytiri chose her and Tsu'Tey chose his.

We flew are Irkrans back. Neytiri and I smiled as our too flew off together. She had named her Seze. "Aluri." I turned to smile at Mo'at "Hello Tsahik." She smiled and moved aside I saw Sylwanin at her side looking excited "I wish for you to teach my daughter your ways. You have your fathers fighting skills and your mother's hunting." I smiled broadly "Of course Mo'at." Sylwanin smiled and grabbed my hand.

The first thing I showed Sylwanin to do was to track and move silently. She learned quickly. Once she was so intent on remaining still I poked her side and she nearly fell. She then tackled me to the ground. "Come Sylwanin, I will show you the Pa'li." She jumped up "Can I ride one?" I smiled "You may try." WE got there soon and I whistled out. A Horse came running and nudged my shoulder "This is Cloud, She is older and the first horse I ever ridden on. You may try she is very gentle." Sylwanin jumped up (With a little help of course) and Tsakeyu'd with cloud. "Forward, slow." She said and cloud did. "Turn a little faster." I smiled as I watched "You're a natural Sylwanin!" Sylwanin casted a large smile over her shoulder.

Training with Sylwanin was the most fun I had had. She always woke me early to take her out hunting. Always boasting on and on about her catches to her friends. I smiled and knew there was a bond between us. I braided Sylwanin's hair. Neytiri ran towards us excitement radiated of her. "What is it?" "New comers! There called Skypeople, Some look like us but they aren't Mo'at called them Dreamwalkers. We followed Neytiri. She was right there was a female Dreamwalker. She was speaking in Na'vi. _"I am Dr. Augustine, My people have came here to meet you and share the knowledge we have and we wish to learn more about you." _She smiled at the Mo'at _"Please, allow me to make a school for you so you can teach me and I can teach you." _Mo'at looked at her with interest. "_Very well Draugustine, we will try you 'school' out for awhile." _I felt a feeling that I couldn't explain 'Distrust?' "My name is Grace." She said to Mo'at.

Her school was put up soon. I went and I learned 'inglisi (English) I didn't like it but Sylwanin did. So I stayed. I couldn't believe that Mo'at would let them live here with no looking into it. Perhaps I have trust issues.

We fed the sky people our food which they had never seen before. They taught us there language, and we taught them ours.

They taught us there music, which was a lot different from our own. And we told them our stories. I had given Grace many things to 'study' which made her happy. We became friends. Sywanin and I still train together and she tells me all of the things Grace teaches her.

I was currently walking with Sylwanin through the forest.. I heard her gasp and I followed her gaze. Giant machines tore at the ground pulling up trees. I tugged at Sylwanin "What are they doing?" She asked "Nothing, Don't worry about it." I felt furious. Sylwanin was glaring at the ground "They were killing the trees!" I looked at her "Stay away from this place." I growled. Sylwanin looked as if she was going to object but didn't. That night I went to sleep still furious I did not eat. Couldn't I was afraid I'd through it all up. I dreamt of the machines.

I woke up early I started to walk towards the school Me and Grace became friends. I heard a frightened shout. I ran. What I saw horrified me A skyperson held Sylwanin by the throat blood pooled around her. I stared disbelieving. It hit me like a Thanator They had _killed _Sywanin!. I growled and grabbed at my dagger I threw it towards the one holding Sylwanin. I must have hit his chest because he fell over dead. The other two help medal things that made a loud nose and I felt searing pain in my shoulder. I walked towards Sylwanin. Ignoring the pain. The other two skypeople ran as other Na'vi came into the room. I felt tears prick at my eyes and soon felt them pour out. "Where were you?" I hissed at Grace. She looked horrified at what she saw. "I-I didn't know..I co-" I didn't listen to the rest of what she was saying. The pain in my shoulder was terrible. My head grew fuzzy and I fell. "Aluri!" I heard a male cry out. Perhaps it was Eytukan, _or Tsu'tey? _a voice in the back of my mind said. Perhaps.

I didn't wake up for along time it seems. I didn't really want to, But when I did Sylwanin's death hit me like cold water. When I opened my eyes Neytiri and Tsu'Tey sat beside me in a healer's tent. "_Kaltxi_." (Hello) I said meekly. Neytiri grabbed onto my hand "Your ok!" I cringed as she spoke in English. "Not if you squish her Neytiri." Tsu'tey smiled "Aluri is strong, she can make it through a bullet in the arm." _'Bullet?' _"Can I get up now?" My back hurt laying down for so long. Laynet the healer looked worried but nodded "Take it easy though." I nodded and stood with Neytiri's help. "Is that _Vrrtep_ still around?" (Demon) Neytiri looked shocked for a moment "Grace is gone, Mo'at said for us to chase off or kill any Skypeople, or dream walkers we see.. But Aluri it wasn't Grace's fault." I ignored her last part "Very well." I didn't mind having to chase out any _outsiders_.

Neytiri looked sad all of the sudden "I will soon have to begin my Tsahik training, we wont be able to spend much time together anymore." I sighed "Perhaps we will find time in-between your training, You wont become Tsahik for awhile now." I smiled "Mo'at is still alive and kicking." My arm felt sore. Tsu'Tey was quiet like he normally was around me but he casted glances in my direction every now and then. "So how long have I been laying around?" I asked. Tsu'tey answered "Five days." I stopped and giggled "And you survived without my hunting skills?" Neytiri looked serious "Yes, but it was very hard." The three of us laughed. "Aluri!" Tarya my mother wrapped her arms around my in a tight hug. I returned it wrapping my tail around her waist. "Hello Sa'nok." (Mother) "Your ok!" I nodded with a smile "I was so worried." Mo'at stepped out from behind her "We were all worried, Hukato the most." I blushed softly. Hukato was Neytiri's older brother. I never really spoke to him but he often stared at me. Hukato who was standing behind her gave a sheepish grin. Tsu'Tey growled softly. It seemed like nobody noticed. Mo'at patted my arm "Go rest, we need you to heal properly." I wanted to protest but nodded and said my goodbyes to Neytiri and Tsu'Tey.

It was dreadfully boring laying around all the time. Tsu'Tey and Neytiri visited me often. Hukato did even a few times, but we didn't speak much. I usually pretended to be asleep. Finally after two weeks I was able to move around again. The first thing I did was go flying with Dark. It was great to be able to do things without someone being there all the time. I hadn't seen any _Tawtute_ (skyperson) but I could smell the stench of there machines every time I came close to a place they had 'studied'. I had had nightmares of Sylwanin every time I fell asleep. They had lifted now for some reason. And I tried to stop thinking of her. After awhile flying I got Dark to put me down and told him to do what he wants. I started to walk. I didn't know what to do so I just walked. I heard a growl in the distance _'Thanator!' _I heard it again. 'Eywa, im a _skxawng_!' (Moron) I followed its scent and I could tell it was a male. I came across it, He was feeding on a viperwolf. I held my breath for a few moments. And I jumped on its back with a cry. It thrashed around and I made the bond. It stopped and I jumped down. I looked at it amazed 'Did I really just do that?' I smiled and patted the Thanator "That's right, I name you Shadow. Come to me when I call." I pressed my forehead onto he's cheek "Go now. Fed." And I left.

I felt unstoppable after it happened. I didn't tell anyone. I'm sure they would have scolded me for doing something so stupid. "Hello Aluri." Neytiri said to me once I found her. She looked exhausted maybe from all the training she had been doing with her mother. "Catch." I threw a fruit towards her. She smiled and bit down on it. "Where have you been, Aluri?" She asked "I couldn't find you this morning." I smiled "I just went for a ride with Dark is all." She looked skeptical but nodded anyway. I giggled and lay back on my hammock, The sun started to go down. I felt tired all of the sudden "I'm going to go ahead and sleep." I mumbled Neytiri looked surprised "But we haven't eaten anything!" she exclaimed But I didn't hear her. I fell asleep.

Morning came soon, To soon if you ask me. Then again I was lazy as a ladybug. I looked around Neytiri had already gone. Training with her mother I suppose. Tsu'tey had also began his training to be Olo'eyktan. Leaving me alone by my lonesome. I decided to go for a walk, I whistled "Shadow!" I called out loudly. Soon my Thanator burst into the clearing I was in. I smiled and patted his head. I connected our queues and leapt onto his back. "Forward." I was right Shadow went much faster then Pa'li. I smiled as we soon came to a pond. I told Shadow to go. Once he was gone I drank some of the water. It was cold and refreshing. I started to hum softly and sat there for what seemed like hours. When I was finished and got back to Hometree. I looked around "Neytiri!" I called out. She heard me and smiled jumping down to greet me. "Lets go hunting." I said we grabbed our bows and went out. It was getting dark by the time we got out to the forest. We looked around and mostly were goofing off so we did not catch anything. "Shh!" She said suddenly. I followed her gaze and saw a Dreamwalker. He had lit a fire! I felt instant dis-like. I watched as Neytiri aimed her bow at the male and looked on amazed as a Aktokirina landed at the end of her arrow. I hissed. Neytiri lowered her bow. A small pack of viperwolfs circle around him. "Neytiri!" I hissed as she jumped out of the tree we were hiding from and started to fight off the animals. _"Skxawng!"(Moron) _I followed her and knocked away three of the wolfs. The others ran. The male looked at us "Look I know you probably cant understand this but thanks for helping me back there." I glared at him as Neytiri said a prayer to the dead animals. "Thank you." He repeated as she stood. "Don't thank me! This is sad, Sad only!" She spat at him.

I watched not sure what to do "This is your fault!" The male stood up "My fault they atta-" He was cut off as Neytiri hit him with her bow. "Your fault! They did not need to die!" I stepped back "You are like a baby, making noises but don't know what to do." She growled. "If im a baby then why did you save me?" Neytiri looked thoughtful "You have a good heart, no fear." She frowned "But stupid, like a child!" She turned and started to walk back through the forest I followed "If im so stupid then teach me." Neytiri stopped "No, You shouldn't be here, Go back!" The male shook his head "No." I watched as many Aktokirina surrounded him and stuck to his body before leaving. Neytiri grabbed him and pulled "Come!" I growled. "Come." She repeated and pulled him along "What's your name-" He tried to say before a net like thing wrapped around his legs making him fall. Neytiri gasped and jumped down. I sighed an followed her. Tsu'Tey and his troop of six came into the clearing. _"Maywe people Maywe!" _Tsu'Tey glared at the Dream walker _"What are you doing Tsu'Tey?" _"_There kind is not allowed here." _He jumped down from his Pa'li. _"There has been a sign." _Tsu'Tey looked doubtful and glanced at me. I nodded reluctantly. _"Bring him." _

Mo'at was looking at Jakesully "Why are you here?" she asked studying him. "I want to learn." Mo'at looked calm "We have tried teaching your people, it is hard to fill a cup already full." Jake laughed lightly "Mine is empty just ask Dr. Augustine, im no scientist." Mo'at considered this for a moment. "Very well Jakesully." She turned towards her daughter "_You will teach him our ways." _Neytiri hissed _"why me? That isn't fair!" _Mo'at silenced her. I shot a smug look towards Her. _"Aluri, since you also found this dream walker you will teach him our ways of hunting." _I cringed and nodded not looking at her "Jakesully, My daughter will teach you our ways how to walk and talk like us. Aluri-" She pointed in my direction "Will teach you how to hunt ." Jakesully nodded. I watched as Neytiri pulled him away. I caught up with her _"Teach him where our boundaries are, and teach him about Tsakeyu Then I will teach him how to hunt." _I glared at the dreamwalker before turning my tail swinging against his legs. "What did she say?" I heard him ask "She wants me to show you the boundaries and Teach you about the bond.. Prepare to wake early tomorrow, She will show you how to use a bow." I smirked at his low groan. 'not a morning person eh?' Tsu'Tey walked up to me he looked as annoyed as I felt. "How could you bring this Vrrtep here?" I glared at him; He had never yelled at me before. "I didn't want to, if it were up to me I'd leave him to die."

Tsu'tey looked at me surprised. "I'm sorry for snapping at you like that." He mumbled. I shrugged "Don't worry about it." His eyes were soft. "_Oel ngati Kameie" _I looked at him "I don't see much of anything anymore." I stalked away not wanting to see his reaction. For what I just did was one of the greatest showings of hate I could think of.

I couldn't sleep, I just looked up at the night sky. I felt guilty for saying what I did to Tsu'Tey. When I fell asleep I dreamt of Sylwanin.

She was playing in Grace's school. I watched happily Sylwanin looked at me and smiled "You can find good in all people even the Skypeople." My vision faded. _"It wasn't Grace's Fault." _I woke up with a sick feeling in my stomach. 'Would I ever see Grace again?' I shook my head and looked around Jakesully was still asleep. 'I'll give him a little more time.' I waited for another hour before he woke up. It was rather early so I didn't mind. "Good morning Jakesully." I said. He looked up at me "Just Jake, What's your name?" I glared at him "Well, Jake if you listened you would know." I jumped down from my hammock "Come." He followed me I grabbed my bow and got one of my older ones for Jake. I broke into a run which Jake hardly kept up with. I stopped once we got to a clearing with many Utral(Trees) "We will train here, hold up your bow." He hesitated "Cant we get to know each other first? I want to know everything about the Clan" I looked at him. "Fine." He looked surprised "Um..Whats your favorite color?" I looked at him strangely "I like the Darker colors, not many things can see you if you were them." Jake nodded "I like red." He kept asking me random questions with really no meaning at all. I answered each one and he told me about himself, How he had a brother who was killed: I felt sympathy for him. He didn't tell me how he came here or why in that matter only just to 'learn'. "Why are you telling me all of this?" I asked. He blinked "I guess I trust you." I looked at him for a moment. And I did an unbelievable thing to a dreamwalker. I smiled. He smiled back, It was strange but my dislike for him lifted. I still didn't trust him fully but I could tolerate him. My ears twitched as I heard Pa'li in the distance. I sighed inwardly as Tsu'Tey and his group galloped in. He looked at me for a moment an I stared at Jake not wanting to see what the look on his face was. I could tell he was upset with me. His eyes burned my back where he stared. "You should go." He said to Jake. Jake smiled at him "Na, you'd miss me. I knew you could speak English." Tsu'Tey turned back to me "_this fool will learn nothing, A rock sees more." _I looked at him with a glare. He returned it 'how am I supposed to fix this?' "Go Tsu'Tey." I said with a growl. He looked away and left. I sighed again, "Friend of yours?" Jake asked. I nodded "We were anyway, im not entirely sure anymore." I mumbled. Jake must have felt bad for me because he wrapped his arm around my shoulder. "Don't worry about it; I can be your new best friend." I did another strange thing, I didn't jump away from him. I smiled and laughed which was something I hadn't done I a long time. -"Get some rest Jake, Were getting up early again tomorrow. I'll teach you hunt."

I smiled as he waved and nodded with a mouth full of meat. I made my way to my hammock. I looked over at Tsu'Tey's- He wasn't there.

I sighed. Maybe tomorrow I'll think of something to make him feel better.

I had no dreams this night. It made me feel sad. It wasn't usual that that happened. I kept my eyes close and laid in the Hammock. I felt someone nudge my shoulder. I opened one eye Jake stood beside me with a goofy grin on his face "I woke up before you!" He said loudly. Annoyed hisses rose from sleeping Na'vi. Jake ducked his head apologetic. I laughed softy "Come Jake Lets go." We reach the same clearing from the day before. I gave Jake a bow, "Let me see how you hold it." He lifted it clumsily holding it to low and letting his stomach remain unclenched. I sighed "_Skxawng." _I said good naturally. I Demonstrated to hold the stomach clenched. He tried and I patted his stomach nodding approvingly. I leaned close to him and lifted his arm up. He looked at me with a smile. I smiled back without realizing it and stepped back. We trained for what seemed like hours and he finally hit a tree. Clumsily but none the less it was a hit. "Good!" I congratulated with a smile. He grinned and I patted his arm, "Come, your at Neytiri's will now. Learn well from her. Don't forget to wake up early again though, I'll take you out again tomorrow." He nodded and ran off. I looked at Tsu'tey he was sitting on a high branch looking out at the sky. I hesitated and walked up to him "Mind if I sit with you?" He glanced at me and nodded. "Look.." I said unsure what to do "I'm really sorry Tsu'Tey I was just feeling really bad for awhile." I didn't look at him but I knew he was looking at me "It was about Sylwanin.. I feel like I could have done something to stop it from happening!" I didn't know but I started to tremble. "I should have stopped it from happening.." Tsu'Tey hugged me suddenly "Shh..There was nothing you could do to stop that from happening." I hugged him back, I felt tears run down the side of my cheeks. "Thanks Tsu'tey." Tsu'Tey didn't say anything only hugged me tighter. _"Oel ngati kameie.." _I whispered. "I see you Aluri." I smiled. Tsu'tey shifted his arms s till around my waist. He pressed his forehead against mine _"Nga yawne lu oer." _I blurted out without thinking. Tsu'Tey stared at me shocked "I love you too, Aluri." I felt my heart flutter and pound on my chest. He leant forward and pressed his lips to mine. I pressed back for a moment, I thought of how we had been friends for so long.. He Neytiri and I. Realization hit me like a cold bucket of water. I pulled away, I looked at him pained "I'm sorry Tsu'Tey. But you are promised to Neytiri, We can be nothing more then friends." His hurt looked turned into one of determination "I will love you Aluri, and one day we _Will_ be mates." I turned away from him "I doubt it."

I had a hard time sleeping for the next few days. My dreams were filled with Tsu'Tey. I sighed, Jake had noticed my setback but said nothing about it. I was grateful. I watched as Jake hit The tree perfectly with a arrow. I smiled "Come, we will hunt for real now." He looked at me excited. We stalked silently through the forest. I watched as Jake made a clean kill; Even saying the prayer. His Na'vi had improved. I smiled proudly "A clean kill, You are ready." He looked at me confused "For your Irkran." I said quietly. He smiled broadly and pulled me into a tight hug "Finally!" I laughed.

I went with Jake and Tsu'Tey with three other young Na'vi. Tsu'Tey warped his tail around my legs at times which made me blush and shuffle closer to Jake. Jake didn't mind and smiled every time I did. It did not take long to get there this time and I didn't loose my breathe. Neytiri didn't show up. 'Oh dear.' I thought. "Jakesully will go first." I followed him since Neytiri was not around. I sighed, This was her job! "You will chose him and he will chose you." Jake looked at me "How will I know he chooses me?" He asked "He will try to kill you." I smiled "Outstanding." I nodded "Good luck." I watched at a distance as he finally chose his. I felt anxiety as he almost fell. "Jake!" I cried as he almost slipped off. Tsu'Tey laughed. "Make the bond!" I cried out again. And he did, His irkran stopped. I smiled and jumped next to him. "The first flight seals the bond, go now." I smiled as he flew off. I whistled loudly and smiled at Dark. I jumped on his back and caught up with Jake. He waved and I laughed as he swerved to avoid a rock. We came back to the others and Jake shot a smug glance at Tsu'Tey. He glared back. I patted Jake's back "Nice job, Skxang." He laughed. We got back soon seeing as we didn't walk but fly instead. Jake and I went to our hammocks and laid down. I had found out that Neytiri had been with her mother in training. "Today will be our last day as training together, I will no longer be your teacher, I will now look at you as my equal." I said smiling. He smiled back softly "We'll spend time together sometime though, right?" I looked at him for a moment and broke into a soft laugh "Sure, Jake." I stuck my tongue out at him "Go to sleep, I'll be wakening you early tomorrow." He looked at me "Why?" I giggled "Cause im evil." He laughed and I fell into a dreamless sleep.

(Next ---v)

I yawned as I woke it had been half a month since I finished training with Jake. I looked over at his hammock he was not there. Infact most of the hammocks were empty. "Huh?" I looked down around the clearing many People were crowding around something. I jumped down to see what it was. I made my way through the crowed. I gasped at what I saw. There was a familiar Dreamwalker with another one standing beside her. The woman was talking to the children "Look you've gotten so big!" She exclaimed to one of them. "Grace?" I asked in a voice that sounded not like my own. She turned and looked at me her eyes were soft "Aluri?" I walked up to her and touched her cheek "_Oel ngati kameie.."_ I smiled softly "I see you Grace." I hugged her tightly. It felt as if a great weight had lifted from me. Jake was standing beside me with a wide grin on his face. "Took me awhile but I got Mo'at to agree to bring her back, and her friend to." I looked up and saw a tall lanky dream walker "Hello." I said and smiled. "H-Hi." He said. He looked amazed to be standing there. I turned t Jake and pulled him into a hug "Thanks." Jake laughed "You talk in your sleep you know." I blushed and let him go. Perhaps that was how he knew how much I wanted to see Grace. Tsu'Tey was glaring from a distance. "Aluri, You've grown taller." Grace mentioned. "Na, you just got shorter." She laughed. The male dream walker was holding an Aktokirina in his hands "He is Norm." Grace said. "Nice to meet you Norm." By now most of the other Na'vi had gone. "You too, Aluri. Grace talked about you a lot." I looked at grace she looked almost shy. I laughed. I was doing that a lot lately.

Jake woke up before me for once and was dragging me out to the forest. I yawned sleepily. "Where we going?" I asked. He smiled but didn't say anything "Why are we walking?" I asked Jake blushed "I cant ride a Pa'li worth shit." I laughed and whistled loudly. Shadow burst through the trees. Jake jumped. "Hello Shadow." I laughed as he nudged against me. Jake was staring at him. "We met before." He told me of when he got separated from grace and was chased by Shadow. I laughed and connected my queue with Shadow's. And I jumped onto his back. I pulled Jake up too. He seemed reluctant. I pulled Jake's arm around my waist "Tell Shadow what to do, as long as your touching me he will hear." Jake looked abit uncomfortable but did. We ended up in a clearing with a lot of trees. The light shown brightly of the water. "Pretty isn't it?" He asked grinning like a child. I knew this place well; I took Sylwanin here almost everyday. "Yes.." I said quietly. "What's wrong?" He asked concerned I smiled "Nothing.". I looked at him "Now, did you want to ell me something?" He looked down, "I think.. I think I'm in love." I stared at him a uneasy feeling rose in my stomach. "Who?" He looked uncomfortable "With Neytiri.." He whispered. I bit my lip "Jake, She cant love you.. You cant love her its not supposed to be like that." He frowned "I know." I looked at him for along moment and sighed "Jake, you'll regret it if you don't do this." He looked at me "Follow your heart Jake, If its meant to be Eywa will see to it its done." Jake nodded. "I'll go back on my own, think of what I said. And don't get eaten by viperwolfs on your way back." He smiled softly "Thanks." I nodded and hopped onto Shadow. 'Take me to a clearing, any one I don't care which.' I thought to Shadow. He obeyed. We ended up at the tree of voices. I looked up at it and smiled. Shadow laid down and I sat beside him leaning against him. Our queues were still attached. "What do you think I should do?" I asked him. He groaned sadly. He felt my own sadness. "I love Tsu'Tey, a lot but he is supposed to be with Neytiri!" I felt my voice rise to a wine. Shadow growled He could see my thoughts in images and I knew how he could see how much Tsu'Tey tried to get my attention. I sighed and unqueued with him. "Go on, I'll figure this out on my own." Shadow hesitated before running off. 'Oh Tsu'tey, Why cant you be with me now?' I thought to myself desperately. "Aluri?" I looked over surprised and saw Norm. "Hi." I hadn't ever spoken to Norm much. He sat beside me "Are you ok?" He asked I nodded and tried to smile "No.." I mumbled. "Want to talk about it?" I felt a laugh rise in my throat Norm was looking at me strangely "No Norm, But we can talk of other things if you want." He smiled and nodded. We talked for a very long time.

I learned of how he was a scientist and worked with Grace. I told him who my mother was Mo'at's sister. He was surprised that the Tsahik was my aunt. I laughed at this. He told me that his mother had died in childbirth. I patted his arm gently as he told me this. And his father was also a scientist but he passed away. I told him how my father had passed away saving two young Na'vi from a Thanator. After awhile the sun had come up and I realized we had been speaking the whole night. We had become friends after that. 'Amazing,' I thought 'Three Dreamwalkers as friends.'

(Beware of very little detail!)

Another two months had gone by,

She and Jake ran back to Hometree hand in hand. "A great danger is upon us!" He called out. And explained what he and Neytiri had saw. He then told the clan that he came on orders to join us and try and get us to leave. Neytiri looked at him "What do you mean Jake? You knew this was going to happen?" Jake nodded sadly I glared at him furiously as Neytiri spat at him "You will never be one of us!" and then Grace fainted. "Grace!" I caught her before she hit the ground. Norm fell too. "Oh no.." Jake said and He fell too. "A demon in a fake body, we should kill him!" Tsu'Tey shouted angrily. "Tsu'Tey There is no time for this!" I called feeling sick as I heard the noise of sky people come with there flying machines. "Tsu'Tey will led battle patrols." Eytukan called out. Cheers met his words. I looked at Tsu'Tey "Be careful." I said concerned. "Tie the three dream walkers up!" Eytukan called. They were. Huge flying machines reached our tree. I swallowed nervously. "Attack!" I heard a voice call out. I shot my arrow doing no damage. And they shot cans of smoke that made my people cough and gag. I watched horrified as they shot at our tree. "No!" I cried out as part of it fell. I picked up a child and ran towards a safe area with the others. I took one last glance at Jake. He looked back and I ran. I gave the child to a elder. And I ran back. Mo'at had untied Grace and Jake. Jake ran off to find a Neytiri. I lead Grace to the others. When I ran back I had a coughing fit from the left over smoke. I found Jake's body. He was laid down and wasn't moving I felt a jolt of concern.

My eyes watered from the ash. I coughed again and kneeled down beside him. My gaze grew fuzzy and I fell. I don't know what happened after that.

I felt someone shake my arm. I opened my eyes to see Jake. I smiled "your ok" I said relieved. Jake nodded "I know what I have to do, your not gonna like it though." He explained to me that he wanted to tame the Toruk. I stared at him "Are you insane! You'll die!" I cried. He nodded "I could." I shook my head "Its your decision Jake.." He stood and called his Irkran. I whistled for shadow. I looked at him for another moment "Be careful Jake." He smiled "Aren't I always?" I smiled and jumped onto shadow. I nodded to Jake before telling Shadow to find the others. 'Great timing' I thought as Jake and I both came into the clearing with the remaining Na'vi. They gasped as they saw the animals we were both riding on. I searched the crowed few of the Na'vi had died. I sighed. I jumped down from Shadow and followed Jake up to Tsu'Tey and Neytiri. Jake stopped and said something to Neytiri. I looked to Tsu'Tey and nodded as Jake said something to the clan I wasn't paying much attention "Grace is hurt." He said and my head snapped up to look at him. Mo'at looked at him "Bring her I'll try and help as much as I can." I waited and watched as Jake carried Grace's body. Norm was beside him. Mo'at started to pray for her, I watched worriedly and griped onto Norm's jacket he was the only one close and I didn't really look at him. "Jake." Grace's voice was weak. "Grace." He said as he kneeled down beside her. I went to he other side. "I'm with her Jake, She's real." She smiled then turned her attention to me. "Goodbye Aluri." I felt tears slip down my cheeks and I smiled slightly "Bye Grace, Say hi to Sylwanin for me ok?" Grace smiled and let out a quivering breath "I'll do that Aluri." More tears fell as Grace let out her last breath. Someone pressed there arms to my shoulders and pulled me into a hug. I thought it was Tsu'Tey but I felt cloth of one of the Dreamwalkers. I looked at Norm surprised. But I returned his hug. I could tell he was deeply saddened by Grace's death as well. Jake stood up shakily "The skypeople have sent us a message, That they can take anything they want and get away with it! Well we'll send them a message, That they cant take this is our land!" Cries met his words "I will fly to the other clans and bring them and we will fight." He finished and ran to Toruk Neytiri following him. I realized I was still holding Norm, I let go with a blush. By the time Jake came back he had many many more Na'vi with him. Soon there would be a battle and many would not survive it. I looked over the crowds of Na'vi worriedly.

I was right nearly a day after Jake got the other clans to join us the Skypeople attacked us at full force. I rode on the ground with Norm and Jake took the skis with Tsu'Tey. He had given us this necklaces I thought they were but he called them communicators. The first wave of Skypeople came and I got separated from the larger group with others. I took down another Tawtute (Skyperson). I cried out as my Pa'li got taken out with a bullet. I aimed my bow and shot the one and watched as he fell. I watched as many of my people fell. I killed one after another, I felt guilty for a small amount of time, They had destroyed our tree. I Climbed up a tree and shot down three Tawtute. I ran in another direction and saw four Tawtute or humans as Grace called them. I growled and jumped on one of them hearing a crunch of broken bones. I shot another with my bow. A bullet grazed my hand making me drop it. I hissed and grabbed my dagger slicing through another. He didn't even move. The last one ran I didn't bother to follow him. I kneeled next to Norm half of his chest was covered in blood. He smiled at me "Hey Aluri, I've done a pretty good job haven't I?" He asked. I looked around at the many bodies of Humans laying around. Most Norm killed. I felt a sob rise in my throat "Yeah Norm, real good." He coughed and blood came from his mouth. "Am I.. Im going to die aren't I?" He asked. I bit my lip and shook my head "No Norm, your not." I said sternly. He coughed again and didn't move. I cheeked his pulse He still had one. I ripped some of the cloth from his shirt and dressed his wounds the best I could. There was a crash and some rustling from behind me I grabbed my bow and aimed. I dropped it immediately after I saw who emerged. A sky person rushed to the body. I realized it was Norm and gasped. He was mourning over his body and I hesitantly placed my hand on his shoulder. "Norm?" I asked. He jumped and looked at me. "Aluri." He said and looked down at his body "What am I supposed to do?" He asked. I stared at him Im a hunter Not a healer!. "I can carry your body to the Tsahik she will heal you." Norm looked at me and shook his head "The outpost is closer take me there and I can patch myself up." I nodded after a moment and picked up his body. He showed me the way and we got there soon. I gasped as I saw Jake's body lying on the ground. I ran to him he to had a pulse "Aluri?" I turned and saw Neytiri "Neytiri!" I gasped as I saw her holding another Human in her arms. "Jake?" I asked. He turned pink and nodded. I laughed a little, "Your ok." I said relived. "Hey Aluri! I could use your help!" I turned and saw Norm struggle to lift his body. I helped him into the outpost. "Neytiri! You're the future Tsahik Help him!" She nodded and ran to help Norm after handing off Jake to me. "Geeze your like a child, so small." I laughed as he scowled.

I watched as Mo'at prayed to Eywa to have the two males to be transferred to there Na'vi bodies for good. I sat beside Norm as he opened his eyes for the first time in his new body. He smiled and sat up "Wow.. " He said as if seeing the world for the first time. I laughed and hugged him. Neytiri kissed Jake as he woke.

(four months after)

I thought about the Neytiri and Jake for a few moments they were going to be leading the Clan as mates from now on. And Mo'at would give the title of Tsahik to Neytiri. I was put up as leader of the hunters. Which was nice, Tsu'Tey had lost his life dieing as a noble Warrior. I was sad that he did but he would have been proud to have died that way. It rained the day after the battle, Mo'at said Eywa was weeping for the lost life's. Norm had become an amazing hunter and a great Pa'li rider. He and I both taught the new hunters of the clan to ride and hunt. Jake and Neytiri were both great leaders of the clan. And Neytiri was expecting her first child. I laughed as she told me and burst into a small dance. Shadow unfortunately died in the battle as well but I got a small surprise after awhile. A female Thanator bowed to me one day when Hukato and I went on a walk. She moved aside and I saw two small baby Thanators. I smiled and petted the female softly. Hukato smiled at the two younger ones. I female walked up to me and nudged my shoulder. I smiled and I connected our queues together. I name her Shima which meant mother. I smiled as she took her two young ones away. "Wow." Hukato commented I laughed "Wow." I repeated. Hukato and I walked back hand in hand.

(Go to the next thingy down!)

5 years after

Neytiri and Jake named there baby girl Seze after Neytiri's Irkran. They said when she gets old enough I'll be her teacher. And of course Norm will be the one to teach her how to ride a Pa'li. Hukato you remember him don't you? We had become mates three years after the battle. I guess it took me that long to see him. My stomach was now round with a child. Rain pitter-patterd on the leafs and the forest shown brightly. I smiled as Hukato kissed my cheek. "_Oel ngati Kameie"_ Hukato smiled "I see you Aluri."

Yayz! The end and stuff! :P


End file.
